1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joined body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, as a joined body, a joined body in which a pair of electrodes each famed of a metal layer are provided on a surface of a honeycomb body formed of a porous ceramic has teen proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1). According to this joined body, the metal layer contains Cr and/or Fe, a diffusion layer formed of a metal silicide is present at a boundary portion with the honeycomb body, and the reliability of the electrical connection is ensured in a high-temperature environment. In addition, as the joined body, a joined body has been proposed in which pores of a porous ceramic are filled with a ceramic, and a metal component is joined to the porous ceramic with an active metal containing solder material interposed therebetween (for example, see Patent Literature 2). In this joined body, the porous ceramic and the metal component are joined to each other using an Ag—Cu eutectic crystal. In addition, as the joined body, a joined body in which a ceramic member formed of a silicon nitride sintered, body and a metal member are joined to each other with a buffer layer interposed therebetween has been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 3). In this joined body, there is provided a buffer layer in which a silicon nitride sintered body layer containing 5 to 20 percent by mass of a nitride of an active metal, a low-Young's modulus metal layer formed of a transition metal and an alloy thereof, and a silicon nitride sintered body layer containing 25 to 70 percent by mass of a nitride of an active metal are sequentially arranged.